This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 1. Improving the Throughput, Reproducibility, and Usability of Proteomics Measurements, Thermo/Pierce, Rockford, Il, 2010 2. Targeted Analysis of Complex Protein Mixtures: A computational workflow from discovery to validation, Recomb Computational Proteomics, San Diego, CA, 2010 3. Application of FAIMS-MS to Shotgun Proteomics, Pittcon, Orlando, CA, 2010 4. The Use of Selected Reaction Monitoring-Mass Spectrometry for Discovery Proteomics, NIEHS, North Carolina, 2010 5. Automated Development and Empirical Refinement of Mass Spectrometry Methods for Targeted Proteomics, Honolulu, HI, 2010 6. Bridging the Gap from Discovery to Validation: Automating the Workflow for Establishing Multiplexed Targeted Mass Spectrometry Methods, Biomarkers Consortium, Washington D.C., 2010 7. Integrating new sample prep, instrumentation, and analysis tools to improve the characterization of complex protein mixtures, University of Ghent, Ghent, Belgium, 2010 8. Improving the Throughput, Reproducibility, and Usability of Protein Measurements by Mass Spectrometry, University of Toronto, Toronto, Canada, 2010 9. Advancing Computational and Targeted Proteomics Workflows, ThermoFisher Scientific, San Jose, CA, 2010 10. Targeted Differential Analysis of Proteins in Complex Mixtures, British Columbian Proteomics Network, Vancouver, Canada, 2010 11. Improving the Comprehensiveness of Large-Scale Proteomics Experiments Using Advanced Computational Tools and Accurate Multiple Testing Statistics, ABRF, San Antonio, TX, 2011 12. Improving Shotgun Proteomics by Multiplexed MW Separation of Intact Proteins, Pittcon, Atlanta, GA, 2011 13. Targeted Protein Analysis by Peptide Mass Spectrometry: A System that Excels at Selectivity and Specificity, Pittcon, Atlanta, GA, 2011 14. Automated Development and Refinement of Targeted Mass Spectrometry Methods Using Skyline, US HUPO, Raleigh, NC, 2011 15. Development of Proteomics Technologies for Interpreting Genomes, TGen, Phoenix, AZ, 2011 16. An Isotope Ratio Mass Spectrometrist in a Proteomics World: Developing Technologies for the New Biology, Cambridge Isotope Labs, Andover, MA, 2011 17. Developments in Quantitative Proteomics: From targeted differential proteomics to proteome-wide measurement of protein turnover, Novartis, Cambridge, MA, 2011